Born a Ninja
by jay44665
Summary: Inari is the only person left of the Onai clan. He seeks to find out what really happens to them. He joins Sasuke thinking might get some answers to what had happened. Will he ever figure out what happens or will he die trying.
1. Inari Onai Vs Sasuke Uchiha

Born A Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that appears in this fan fiction. This means I do not own anything from Naruto. I don't own the characters, names or jutsu. I might own some of the made up jutsu's though.

Chapter One- Inari Onai vs. Sasuke Uchiha

~When reading this story I hope you will like it and please rate and review~

It was always like this….like a usual day…..this is what I would do for a living. I would usually train and kill animals; I would live close to a source of fresh water with nearby plants.

But today was a little different. As I was searching through the wood I felt something. Almost instantly my eyes dilated into the circular pink signs that would cycle through my eyes which created another iris in my eye.

I saw a person. A person with an amazing amount of chakra and most of it concentrated to its eyes. I preformed the hand signs for a jutsu from my abandoned clan.

Hidden Chakra Jutsu!

I unleashed the technique letting my chakra hide itself as I followed this mysterious Ninja. I continued to follow him through the woods. I continued to follow him until he turned around with different eyes then I remembered

Mangekyou Sharingan!

Soon black flames started to come to me. I did the proper hand to let the pink chakra lines cover me and transfer me behind him. I kicked him on the back and sent him flying to the tree.

Without his dilated eyes he would have burned from the black fire but of course he was able to dodge the attack. I saw as the black flames cover the forest behind him.

"It's called Amaterasu" The boy said as I saw blood coming out of one of his eyes. "Who are you and what do you want" I said. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he said as he started to do some hand signs. "Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke said as he breathed out a fire ball coming straight at me.

I jumped up to see if I could jump over it but it was too big, I would have to try blocking it with a protection jutsu. "Chakra Shield Jutsu" I yelled as the pink chakra lines severely covered me as the ball of fire came to me. At the end the fire would burn me severely as I haven't yet mastered the technique. My arm was out in the open. I fell to the ground as Sasuke came towards me. As he took out his sword to finish me off I knew it couldn't end this way. I dilated my eyes into the pink cycle of hand signs and did the most powerful genjutsu I knew. "Cycle of Death" I yelled as we both stood in a dark area with only a pink color shining on us.

Soon to Sasuke's eyes the genjutsu was over and he was free but to my eyes the genjutsu was only taking effect. What Sasuke didn't know was that it was a genjutsu clone he was about to fight and that when he hit's the clone he takes the effect.

"It's over kid, you were tough….I would like you in my team if you could of pulled off that genjutsu…..Amaterasu" he said the black flames came to the other side of the forest but then it came impact with his arm. Instantly I stop the genjutsu and I did a few taijutsu combos on him to weaken. Eventually he called off the black flames but by then almost the whole entire forest was destroyed.

With an exhausting look on his eyes he releases the Sharingan and so I undid my eyes. He studied me….in an awkward way, first thinking of my appearance then of my jutsu and my way of fighting and soon enough he was finally able to say two simple words:

You're in

I hope you guess liked the first part here. There are more things that will on the way for the strong but confused last Onai. Please comment and rate. Also if you could just tell the mistakes that I did on it so I can fix it….Thanks!


	2. The Nine Tailed Boy

Born A Ninja

Disclaimer: Same as the last. :p

I hope you guys like the first chapter and thank you Himitsu for the review.

Chapter 2: The Nine Tail Boy

I keep the eyes of the wise on to make sure I wasn't following him to a trap. I would also slightly stab myself to make sure that I wasn't in a genjutsu. Soon I saw something distance with my eyes. Sasuke must have felt it to because he started to go faster in that direction; I struggled to follow behind him as we got closer to the unusual chakra. That's when a boy with blonde hair bumped his head right into Sasuke's. They only stayed liked that for a couple seconds until they both went back down to the ground. I looked straight at a tall man with gray hair and one of his covered. I saw the same chakra lines as Sasuke's but it couldn't have been. The tall guy pulled out a kunai and lunged over to me, but man was he slow! I was able to leap over him and kick him to a nearby tree. Once he got up I did the necessary hand signs to perform one of the jutsu that he had. (Man I love my clan) once I started he started also and we both launched a fireball jutsu at each which created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared out I saw that the orange haired boy pinning to a tree. i did the proper hand signs to create a pink ball in my hand. I threw it over to the kid making him tumble back many spaces. I turned to see that the taller guy had showed a sharingan on the hidden eye. "Im…..impossible" I managed to stutter as he almost cast me to a genjutsu. I cast one of my favorite genjutsu on him. "Genjutsu: darkness" I called out and soon he turned blind. "Sasuke do you need me to help you?" I asked and saw that his arm was injured. "You…you must not know who Sasuke is do you!" yelled the boy. "I Tried to save him but he walked down the path of darkness…are you…..are you of that path!" he yelled out with tears falling down his eyes. I never question the Uchiha's purpose for why he was all alone….now I was here helping him? Impossible….I was such a fool. Sasuke lunged at the young boy's rising body but before his Chidori even hit him I stopped it. "I won't let you kill Sasuke, never will I let you kill this boy!" and with that I was able to hit him wild with a series of hits and combo's. I did the hand signs and put him into a genjutsu "Genjutsu: darkness" he fell blind in only seconds. I summoned a weapon scroll and there came lots of weapons. I threw every single at Sasuke letting him feel the pain. Soon he came back from his blindness as so the tall man did. I did the hand signs and decided to finish him off with a special village jutsu. "Burning Star". But right at the moment the blonde stopped me. "No…he doesn't deserve to die…please…."soon another hand had been placed on me. "Sasuke!" said a mysterious voice. I activated my eyes and saw other people heading this way. We took off and they told everything they knew of Sasuke Uchiha. Soon we made it to a village where they took me to there "Hokage" (whatever that was). Place in your squad with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. Sensei Kakashi agreed and told us to wait for him outside. "You're going to like here Inari! There are a lot of things that we can do! We can train, learn jutsu, eat ramen, play games, eat ramen, and did I mention eating ramen?" We both laughed as we walked towards the training field. "Finally the chunnin exam is coming though I doubt you'll win" says Naruto. I'll be the strongest one there. "Don't be so sure Naruto, I haven't really showed any true potential" I explained as he just smiled back with a hint of worried attitude. "Hey you, I've never seen you before" said someone with long hair and some weird kind of shirt. "What does it matter to you amateur". "Let's fight to see who the expert is and who the amateur is, genin". He got in a fighting stance where his left hand pointed to the ground and the other up in the air as he was in a crouching position. He came in quick as he tried to get me with some kind of special taijutsu. I dodged every single one until he was done. "Byakugan" he said as his eyes turned white with veins coming to it. I soon turned on my eyes and got ready to really have a battle. (Still need a name for it. Request please) I copied his moves and soon we both were dodging each other's attacks. I performed my hands and smashed my palms onto the ground. "Doton Prison" Soon walls of earth started to surround him then they started to break. "Man I love this jutsu, it isn't meant to hurt that much….well unless you move a lot" Cuts were everywhere on him and then he got to his fighting stance but then everything went dark except for a white thing glowing under me similar to mine except for the color. "8 trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" soon the wind was knocked out of me as I flew into the air. "Secret technique: 128 palms" I felt dominated as I fell to the ground but what he forgot was my earth style jutsu as he fell to ground also. We stared at each other. He look at me as he had that looked. We were in the same condition except I didn't use my most powerful move but he did. Soon I h=felt the feeling in my body again and began to rise up. I came close to him and whispered something into his ear. "What is your name?" I whispered. "Ne….Neji" he managed to breathed out. "I can't wait for the chunnins because I'll go all out there" I said and with that I took a nap next to him on the grass.


	3. Inari's Limits

Born A Ninja

Disclaimer: It's the same; I don't own Naruto (Poll will be for closed on Christmas, if there was a problem with polls then post on reviews)

The Chunnin Exam was postponed because of me. They wanted me to be able to train for the Chunnin exam so they would put for next week so I can train so I can and go on mission. Today was the first day of the month and I trained with Neji to get better in taijutsu. I would have trained with bushy brow Lee but he was kind of weird and he just look very retarded so I just stuck with my rival Neji. We trained to the beginning of the evening and that's when it got interesting. "Seems like you're getting used to the routine" says Kakashi sensei after coming out of nowhere. "You should go out on a mission with Inari, and maybe, Neji can come also….we might need his help" he ask, making his closed eyes smile. "Sure….whatever you say Kakashi" I answered and back and Neji nods in agreement. "Alright…here let me explain to you the mission, there is an organization called Death and they are at the moment at the village hidden in the sand. We're suppose to go there and help them fight off the enemy, if Gaara was there then we probably wouldn't have to go but most groups and especially his are out on other mission and know way to be contacted" He explained. He told us to go get ready for the mission and he will wait for us at the gate in 30 minutes and with that he vanished in smoke leaving Neji and I by ourselves. I went home and grabbed my 5 sharpened kunai's, 20 cleaned shirukens, and 3 paper bombs. I also took my clans sword which I always had but never used….well maybe now I will. I put over my head the leaf village head band and head out to the Konoha gates. "Hey…Neji….Where's Kakashi?" I ask looking around for my Sensei. "Don't you know that Kakashi Sensei is always late? He should be here in 15 minutes" he let out. "Then why don't we spar? Let's get some practice out of this at least." Neji and I got in our fighting stance and he ran towards me. As before he started to through special taijutsu attacks but with a little bit different, I was able to dodge his attacks but he got me in one of his combo's "This is the Result…of the 8 gates of Assault!" I got the wind knocked of me…literally as I went flying in an irregular direction. I got and he came up to me. "8 trigrams rotation" his chakra expanded as I went flying to a tree.(I've never seen that jutsu before) "Byakugan" He came to me but I was able to drive my head into his stomach and make him double backwards. I made my hands and the pink strings would surround my left hand as my eyes dilated into my doujutsu. As he got up I ran to him but before I can drive my hand through him Kakashi Sensei stopped me. "I thought we should need the group to be in good condition for the mission but you both to be a little beat up…let's keep it that way…and that's not how you spar" he said pushing me away from Neji. We began to make towards the sand village, I felt tired exhausted. "Are we at least almost there Kakashi sensei?" I complain just when we stepped on a patch of sand. "Now we're almost there" he answered with a closed eye smile. We continued to go deep in the sand storm that always took place there. As the sand cleared out I could see what the village actually looked like. "Wow….that's kind of cool" I said as I admired the sand village just as an explosion came about. "Let's go there and fix things up there, I'll make sure that this organization meets its own death" I said as we approached it more. "That's the emotion I was looking from you" Kakashi says and we continue to the entrance into the village. We came inside the village and I looked as a skinny guy with a black cloth killed an innocent sand villager. "NO!" I yell as I run over to him giving him the worst beating he has ever had. I did the same hand signs that I said when fighting Neji. My hands surrounded with the pink strings of chakra and in seconds my hand went straight into the guy's stomach. Now he was on the floor taking his last breaths. "How many of you are there" I say. "There was…There was only 5 of us…but….I won't live….I…I….think there should be 4 left…..unless…..one died but…I…..I don't think so" with that as his last word he laid there dead. We jumped up the buildings and search for the last four. With all the explosions and there fast movements it was hard to catch them. My eyes turned to something else, something completely different. Not just pink specs. There were turned all the way pink. With that I ran in a blur to a location. Soon another explosion came by but not by the regular ways. Inari attacked one that he actually caught. He was speechless, he attack with just brute taijutsu. Inari pulled out a sword and cut the man. He was careful not to hit too hard to kill him. He came to his ears and whispered the last thing the man would ever hear. "Burn in Hell" Inari said with an unusual voice, different from what he usually sounds like. Inari jumps up and something crazy happen. He opens his mouth and a huge pink and black bomb comes out of his mouth. With no hand signs it comes down on the sand village it was just the beginning. The sand village looked like it did ever since they came up, peaceful. Everyone seems to be healed but then we saw 4 bodies on the floor but only 2 new ones. Kakashi and Neji showed up as Inari finally turned to normal. "Are you fine? You're not going to kill us are you?" ask Neji hesitating to come for a second but continuing on anyway. "What...What happened…" Before Neji and Kakashi could explain, a girl in the same cloth came in front of them. "So you think you can just come here and mess with my plans? You're sadly mistaken if you think you will survive…. I control all elements so I don't you will live" She said and just in a blur she comes and strikes at Inari.


End file.
